Una vez en Lorule
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: Esta es la historia de que Ravio e Hilda pasaron al conocer a Yuga para incitarlos a ir a Hyrule...la historia de como el villano manipuló a la princesa para hacer su voluntad...y como fue que Ravio escribió todo en su diario...(poco antes de empezar A Link Between Worlds desde el punto de vista de Lorule)
1. 4 días

**_INTRODUCCIÓN_**

Volvía a admirar Lorule.

Cierto era que a pesar de lo desolada que estaba, era hermosa en cierta manera.

Aunque quisiera odiarla, no podía, pues ella le pertenecía, era SU princesa…

La necesitaba, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ella?

Si tuviera su trifuerza, claramente pediría que su pueblo fuera uno feliz, uno sin preocupaciones.

Hasta cierto punto entendía él porque su propio pueblo la odiaba…

La tierra estaba separada y llena de acantilados, no se distinguía la noche del día, había monstruos en todas partes…

Inclusive los soldados del castillo se habían vuelto en su contra.

– _Admitámoslo…_ –se dijo a sí misma seguida de un largo y pesado suspiro. Recargó su codo en el barandal de su balcón con el fin de apoyar su cabeza en su enguantada mano. Poco le importaba que la tela blanca se llenara de suciedad, le importaba más el hecho de cómo sufría su tierra, y la tortura infinita de no tener el poder suficiente para que las cosas cambiasen– _…soy una terrible princesa…_

Una silenciosa lágrima resbaló por su blanca mejilla, ¿Qué iba a ser de su pueblo si la prosperidad no era una opción para ellos?

Ya no sabía a quién rezar, ya no sabía que pedir, mucho menos que hacer…

El único héroe y esperanza que alguna vez tuvo, resultó ser que no tenía toda la madera ni los requisitos que su país necesitaba.

Cierto que no se refería al armamento, pues tenía el necesario para hacerle frente a cualquier mal que se interpusiera.

Pero carecía de lo más importante: el valor de hacerlo.

Y no es que fuera su culpa por completo, sino que hubiese sido un gran apoyo para ella y Lorule en esos momentos de desesperación y tristeza.

Abdicaría, pero ya no sabía si esto era realmente una opción.

Es decir, no conocía a nadie capaz de poder tener su lugar, ni si quiera tenía familiares a quienes dejarles el cargo, y sus padres ya no estaban a su lado.

Este último hecho le hizo romper en llanto. Los extrañaba, y mucho.

Se fueron demasiado pronto, y aun no entendía el porqué.

Cierto es que le dijeron que fue un grupo de monstruos quienes arrebataron la vida de sus progenitores. Pero, ella presentía que fue una turbia, cansada de la vida ofrecida en Lorule, que tan solo quería ser escuchada ante los reyes, pero, como cualquier manifestación, siempre había más de un herido, y esta vez fueron sus padres.

Ya no sabía qué hacer o decir para tener a su pueblo contento. Sus esperanzas murieron el día en que Ravio le falló. Sus consejeros la abandonaron con esta enorme responsabilidad…

Estaba completamente sola…

–Princesa…–se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de aquel peli morado de ojos esmeralda, quien a pesar de que le habló con preocupación no le volteó a ver. Seguía molesta, le había dejado muy claro que él era la última esperanza para Lorule, y aún así fue una gallina y huyó de su deber al ver lo que realmente implicaba el ganarse dicho título. Sintió como posaba lentamente sus manos en sus hombros de manera delicada –…yo, tengo que decirle algo importante…

Pero esa frase solo hizo que la noble frunciera el ceño con mucha furia, encajando sus dedos en el balcón de su estudio.

Escuchó como el joven respiraba hondo para después decir las palabras que hicieron que perdiera la compostura.

–Lo siento…

La chica solo se quedó tiesa de la furia, sin reaccionar al principio, pero, cuando lo hizo, se soltó del agarre del peli morado y se colocó frente a él, sus ojos rojos viéndole con la mayor ira que el joven pudiera presenciar.

–¿Solo eso Ravio?... –le habló de la misma manera que hubieran hecho sus ojos si estos poseyeran labios–…¿lo sientes?

El muchacho le vio entre miedo, confusión y tristeza, como si el solo fuera un niño inocente que se le acusaba falsamente de alguna travesura.

–S-sí princesa…–habló tratando de calmarla, sin saber que solo provocaba más su ira.

–¡¿Y crees que eso cambiará algo?! …–Su paciencia se agotó, sentía que hablaba con un niño de tres años, e inclusive sentía que Ravio era una ofensa a los infantes de esa edad–…¿¡Porque no lo gritas a ver si logras que algo en Lorule cambie?!

Pero el joven solo bajó la mirada. Hilda sabía que Ravio no era tonto, inclusive ella sabía que él estaba enterado del caos y horror que invadían su país, y aún así le falló.

–Yo…–le dijo viéndole tristemente a los ojos–…no soy el indicado para ayudarle…

–Eso es más que evidente–le habló con dureza, inclusive un corte de la espada más poderosa era suave comparado con el tono de voz de la princesa. Se acercó con furia hacia su "héroe", sus ojos pareciendo un par de dagas bañadas con la sangre del Loruleano–Dime Ravio, con honestidad, ¿Qué pensabas al autoproclamarte héroe de Lorule?

Un silencio incómodo les invadió. La princesa esperaba pacientemente la respuesta del joven, sin dejar de verle de manera asesina.

–Yo creí…–empezó–…que le sería de gran ayuda princesa…

La furia de la princesa la llevó a tomar al joven y hacer que diera la vuelta, con el fin que contemplara el paisaje de la tierra devastada.

–¿Has visto alguna mejora en Lorule?... –le habló con esa misma firmeza con la que le había estado hablando últimamente–…¿o acaso yo estoy ciega?

Vio como el hombre con un sombrero de conejo recorría su esmeralda mirada por la obscura tierra. No le gustaba ser así con él, pero solamente él se había buscado ese trato después de haber fallado en su misión.

–Yo…–escuchó que le habló, sin embargo contempló cómo no le dirigía la mirada y apretaba ligeramente su puño–…planeo hacer un viaje…

Eso colmó la paciencia de chica, ¿primero los abandonaba y después se iba?

–¿Porqué?... –le dijo con odio–…¿Por qué la gente te odia y no te ve como un héroe?

El chico giró para ver a la furiosa princesa, asintiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

Esto solo ocasionó que la chica frunciera el ceño y tuviera que resistir soltar más lágrimas.

–Pues bienvenido a mi vida…

Ravio le vio confundido, como si realmente no entendiera a lo que se refería la princesa.

–Mi país…–empezó la peli morada, sin poder evitar soltar unas lágrimas y ahogar su molesta voz–…me odia…mis soldados…se volvieron en mi contra…mis padres…fueron asesinados…–sollozó un poco, ya sin resistir más el egoísmo de Ravio–…y aun así estoy aquí, y antes de que digas que puedo abdicar, te informo de una vez que sigo aquí porque creo firmemente que lo sacaré adelante…y eso, mi querido "héroe", no se gana huyendo a otros lugares…

Supo que hirió el orgullo del joven con esa frase, pero era algo que en verdad no le importaba en lo absoluto. No solo le falló, la hizo quedar como boba ante el reino al presentarlo como el héroe que le ayudaría a sacarlos adelante y este le quedara mal. No merecía ni es más mínimo respeto de su parte.

–Si me disculpas…–le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano una vez de haber removido sus blancos guantes y volviéndolos a colocar una vez que ya no corría ninguna por sus pálidas mejillas–…debo buscar una solución al embrollo que me metiste…héroe…

Esa última palabra, se la dirigió de la manera más despectiva que pudo dirigirle, antes de dejar al Loruleano en el balcón, solo para dirigirse a su obscuro y destrozado estudio, sentándose como pudo en la silla del mismo. Pero por más que intentó escribir alguna solución en papel, no pudo más que pensar en el asunto de Ravio, al grado que no notar en qué momento el joven abandonó el balcón y cruzó por su estudio, dejándole una nota. Pero era tanta la furia con el muchacho que sin dudarlo dos veces lanzó dicha nota al resto de los papeles tirados por el suelo y se concentró en el papel bajo ella, que no tenía más que alguno que otro rastro de lágrimas en ella.

Siendo víctima de la frustración, decidió salir nuevamente al balcón. Llevaba días así, yendo y viniendo de su estudio, deseando poder pasear por su castillo o inclusive salir al pueblo. Pero, la parte lógica le decía que su castillo estaba mayormente poblado por monstruos, y aunque lograra salir con vida de sus garras, su propia gente no la iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

Era una prisionera en su propio castillo…

–Aww…–esa nueva voz si le asustó, haciendo que saliera inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, pero sin voltear a ver a quién le llamaba –…pobre princesa Hilda…

Su corazón se aceleró, ¿Quién demonios era? Tuvo que armarse de valor para poder ver al hombre detrás de ella. Aunque al principio dudó que fuera de ese género por todo el maquillaje en los ojos que portaba, y lucir más como un payaso que como alguien serio, no mostró terror en su mirar, solo esa fría vista que regalaba a todo aquel que la encarara.

Un leve viento acaricio a ambos, haciendo que sus cabellos y ropajes se movieran al son de la brisa.

–¿Quién es y qué desea? –le dijo de la misma manera que le miraba.

Una fea y burlona risa femenina fue lo que le contestó ese hombre a la noble, antes de dar una respuesta concreta.

–Soy Yuga señora…–le respondió haciendo una muy ligera reverencia–…y tengo algo que le interesará a usted…

La princesa alzó la ceja, en ademán de incredulidad.

–¿Y que es "eso" que me interesa?

El de cabello anaranjado rió de la misma manera.

–simplemente señora…–respondió–…la respuesta a sus plegarias…

El hombre hizo una pausa dramática, solo logrando que Hilda se impacientara más.

–Encontré la solución al problema de Lorule…–de sus ropas coloridas sacó un símbolo con un emblema que la princesa conocía a la perfección–…y está en Hyrule…

* * *

 **Gigidfoioii no lo resistí uwu**

 **Buena esta será una historia corta sobre lo que Ravio escribió en su diario sobre los tres días antes de irse de Lorule, esta es la introducción antes de esto (se puede decir que es el 4 días antes :v) uwu**

 **Espero les haya gustado tanto como yo, les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	2. 3 días

_**3 DÍAS ANTES DE LA PARTIDA**_

A pesar de querer concentrarse en empacar sus cosas, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella nota que le dejó a la princesa peli morada antes de dejarla sumida en sus pensamientos. Le preocupaba y entristecía el pensar que la joven no hubiese leído la nota que dejó para ella en su escritorio, pues era imperativo que lo leyera. Hubiese preferido decirle todo eso en persona, pero no era más que un cobarde que la hizo ver mal frente su pueblo y se veía el odio en su mirar, ¿Cómo decirle todo eso en persona?

Llegó a sentirse indigno de estar en la presencia de la princesa, cosa que le extrañaba, pues nunca se había sentido así. Tal vez porque nunca había pensado en las posibles consecuencias que le podría llevar a la princesa si la volvía a dejar sola después de decirle que podía confiar en él. Tal vez fue exceso de confianza, tal vez fue que quería llamar más la atención, tal vez quería probar que era capaz de más…mucho más…

Pero, tal vez fue demasiado para él…

Nunca creyó en su vida que algún día se daría por vencido, menos cuando se trataba de su honor y reputación, pues cuando se proclamó como héroe

¿Por qué se le ocurrió decir algo tan tonto y descabellado como decir que él era el héroe esperado?

Tal vez quería darse a conocer, o probarse a si mismo, conocer sus límites…

O simplemente impresionar a la soberana…

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de ella?, ¿Por qué no podía conformarse con una simple chica del pueblo de los bandidos o que viviera en alguna otra zona del demacrado país?

Tal vez podría dar una lista de lo que le llamó la atención de ella: sus ojos, su cabello, su pálida pero brillante piel que hacía parecer a sus ojos un par de rubíes enterrados en la blanca arena, aunque le entristecía su apariencia de siempre querer llorar cuando veía Lorule.

Supuso que desde ese momento decidió proclamarse como el héroe del país…el héroe de la princesa…

Y es que nada podía salir mal, es decir, el estaba destinado a algo mucho más grande que ser estudiante del herrero del pueblo, ¿no?, ¿por qué no podía ser el héroe de su soñada princesa?, las palabras y ofensas de parte de su maestro no le detendrían, tal vez sonaría loco el hecho de que alguien de tan humildes orígenes fuese destinado a algo tan grande como reconstruir Lorule a su antigua gloria, pero no era imposible, además, su gran recompensa sería estar al lado de la hermosa princesa siempre que quisiera, tal vez hasta casarse con ella y tener descendencia…

Su sueño ideal…

Pero solo eso…

Un sueño…

Claro, ¿Cómo no vio antes que la princesa no estaba a su alcance?, ¿Por qué tuvo que exponerla al ridículo cuando el resto del pueblo ya la odiaba?

No había palabra suficiente para describir lo que hizo, un simple perdón no iba a hacer nada para mejorar la situación en la que metió a la princesa, mucho menos cuando ahora había decidido dejar Lorule, ¿Por qué?, porque era un cobarde, ¿Por qué más? No sabía cómo arreglar las cosas y no tenía el valor para admitir frente a todos que él era a quién debían odiar y no a su monarca, quién hacía hasta lo imposible por mantenerlos contentos en tan pobres condiciones.

El único monstruo era él al no poder reconocer su gravísimo error y para variar, huir de él. Debió de conocer su lugar todo ese tiempo en lugar de buscar un inútil sueño como el llegar alguna vez a sentir los dulces labios de su amada chica.

– _Pero…_ –pensó mientras empacaba sus últimas pertenencias en ese pobre saco lleno de algunas rupias para el viaje como de lo poco que poseía– _…no puedo dejar las cosas así, ¿oh si?..._ –reflexionó por unos momentos la posibilidad de que la peli morada no hubiese leído ese papel que le había dejado de la manera más discreta en su escritorio, esperando que fuese leído cuando su destinataria estuviese más tranquila de la pelea que habían tenido– _…¿y si no la leyó?, no puedo irme sin que ella lo sepa…_ –respiró hondo decidido a cruzar nuevamente ese castillo invadido por monstruos y bestias que amenazaban a diario con la vida de su princesa. Cada vez le costaba menos llegar a ella, a pesar de que la realidad, el camino al corazón de la de ojos rubí era mil veces más difícil que eso, estaba dispuesto a cruzarlo con tal de estar con ella.

Pero, parece que alguien más se adelantó…

Vio como su princesa estaba cerca, tal vez demasiado de un tipo que parecía más payaso que nada, las manos juntas y las sonrisas al máximo. Algo dentro de él se quebró al ver eso, no podía resistir, pero tampoco reclamar, ¿realmente fue tan estúpido como para perderla tan fácil?, no podía ser…

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus párpados y dejó a los amantes en silencio. No sabía que haría ahora, tal vez era mejor el hecho de irse lejos para no incomodarle. Se sentó en una habitación oculta a un lado de la escalera, donde la soledad le permitió llorar por mucho tiempo, dejando volar su imaginación sobre lo que la noble y el payaso estarían haciendo, tal vez algo que el jamás alcanzaría a sentir junto a ella se lo robaba un cretino.

No supo cuanto tiempo se lamentó, solo supo que escuchó pasos, que como era de esperarse, no eran de Hilda, si no de ese hombre quien reía de manera discreta y tal vez satisfactoria.

–Engañar a la princesa resultó más fácil de lo que esperaba…–su corazón se heló al escuchar la maldad en su voz y oración, dejando que sus uñas perforaran su piel del odio y de la resistencia de no matar al payaso–…ahora solo hay que esperar a que ella encuentre la manera de viajar…

¿Viajar?, ¿de que hablaba? No le importó, solo esperó a que ese grotesco hombre con femenina voz se alejara de los aposentos de la dama para advertirle de la gran amenaza que tenía frente las narices y que claramente, su inocencia no le dejaba distinguir.

–¡Princesa!... –la cara de disgusto de la elogiada se hizo notoria cuando vio quien era su visita.

–¿no te cansas de molestar a la gente?

–¡Esta usándote!

La princesa combinó la ira con confusión.

–¿De que hablas?

–Ese hombre te usa para algo…–le contestó con convicción–…¡No puedes estar cerca de él!...

La princesa solamente frunció el ceño.

–Solo tienes celos de que alguien encontró la solución al problema en el que me metiste.

Ravio le vio con sorpresa y dolor, no esperaba un golpe tan bajo de parte de la princesa por más que se lo mereciera.

–¡No me está entendiendo!

–Yuga llegó con un plan a prueba de idiotas…–cubrió discretamente unos papeles en su escritorio que analizaba antes de la llegada del peli morado–…cosa que no veo que tu hagas, ¡Cobarde!

–Debe de confiar en mí princesa…

–Ya lo hice una vez, y mira que ahora dudo mucho que puedas serme útil, ¿acaso estas en serio dispuesto a enmendar tus errores?...dudo que no…yo sé que no…

Le dolió, sintió como si todo su orgullo fuese abofeteado por las duras pero ciertas palabras de la monarca. Estaba celoso, sí, pero de que el tocara esos blancos guantes y compartiera la soledad con la princesa de ojos rubíes. Pero no todo era eso, el escuchó como se burlaba de esa indefensa criatura a sus espaldas mientras ella claramente solo buscaba la salvación de su reino.

–si ya no tienes más que decir, te ruego me dejes en paz…–y con un ademán, despidió al joven. Este se quedó helado por unos momentos, pero no queriendo forzar las cosas, dejó sola a la princesa, regresando en profunda soledad, tristeza y celos a su casi vacía casa. Sacó un libro que tenía de portada un sombrero de orejas de conejo, queriendo desahogar las emociones del día para poder tener ideas frescas de cómo hacer reaccionar a su amor secreto sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

" _3 días antes de la partida: Entiendo perfectamente sus dudas, pero ¿Qué podría hacer yo para ayudarla?"_

* * *

 **Hola non/**

 **Lo se, lo se, tarde mucho, pero quería actualizar lo demás y ponerme al tanto en la escuela x-x lamento la espera y espero les haya gustado a pesar de que haya quedado un poco corto n.n'**

 **En fin, lo explico, estos son los días que vivió Ravio antes de su partida al mundo de Hyrule como dije con anterioridad, pueden considerar el capítulo anterior como el 4to día :v**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado y les invito a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	3. 2 días

_2 DÍAS ANTES DE LA PARTIDA_

Cerró su maleta con frustración. Lloraba de la rabia de solo pensar que la bella princesa Hilda estaba siendo alterada por alguien que se aprovechaba de sus pesares y desesperación para obtener lo que sea que desease.

¿Pero que podía hacer?

Nada en verdad. Ella ni siquiera quería verlo.

‒ _Pero supongo que es todo mi culpa…_

Y vaya que lo era. Si el no hubiese querido hacerse pasar por el héroe que ella realmente necesitaba, nada de eso estaría pasando, no la hubiese puesto en ridículo, no hubiesen peleado y ella no estaría recurriendo a tales medidas.

‒ _Pero…‒_ Tomó unas prendas y las estrujó de manera exagerada al recordar como Yuga se burlaba de la inocencia y desesperación de la princesa _‒…no puedo rendirme…no tan pronto…_

Debía volver a intentar hablar y razonar con ella…

No podía irse sin luchar…

No esa vez…

Volvió a tomar sus armas y se encaminó nuevamente al castillo de Lorule, volviendo a atravesar por todas esos pasadizos llenos con monstruos y uno que otro antiguo guardia real para volver a llegar a la cumbre más alta del calabozo donde su bella princesa permanecía cautiva.

Admiró nuevamente como sus morados cabellos se movían de manera delicada con la suave brisa que el deprimente paisaje ofrecía. Pero esta vez, ella lucía diferente. Su mirada reflejaba esperanza y un brillo que solo vio la vez que ella empezó a buscar un héroe para su nación.

Apretó los puños de solo pensar en la clase de falsas esperanzas que el payaso le hubiera ofrecido a la inocente dama, con el fin de involucrarla en su trampa.

Entonces notó algo extraño, pero divino en ella: una muy fina y delicada sonrisa que iba dedicada a la desolada tierra. Muy dentro de él, pensaba que la princesa pintaba el nuevo paisaje que su pueblo tendría. Pudo imaginar que ella querría que fuera lo más cercano posible a lo que fue alguna vez su época dorada, la época donde la trifuerza vivía con ellos y les hacía suspirar a algo más que ser simples campesinos, ladrones o bandidos.

Pero tenía que hacer todo eso a un lado y enfocarse en la gobernante frente el que por ahora era el verdadero problema.

‒Princesa…

Notó que la ira llenó el aire incómodo y pesado sin necesidad que ella voltease, como si de plomo se tratase y pudo jurar que los ojos de la princesa serían aún mas rojos por la sangre que estaba a punto de derramarse del Loruleano.

‒ _Debo decirle…no hay de otra…_

‒Tu no entiendes, ¿verdad?... _‒_ notó que apretó sus manos de una manera tal que parecía que no solo sus orbes se volverían más rojos aún. La chica encaró su fúrica mirada al joven, quien solo se dedicaba a no parecer asustado por la apariencia de la princesa _‒_ …¿No te es suficiente con haberme hecho quedar mal ante todos huyendo en cuanto viste al primer monstruo y haciéndome ver como una mala soberana?, ¿hacer que mis propios guardias se pusieran en mi contra y se dedicaran a ayudar a esos monstruos manteniéndome cautiva aquí?, ¡¿Qué mas te falta hacerme?!

Tenía que elegir las palabras correctas. Un mínimo error podría significar que la princesa jamás quisiera volverle a ver.

‒Princesa… _‒_ empezó, sonando lo más tranquilo posible a pesar de lo alterado y aterrado que la situación lo estaba volviendo _‒_ …tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo… _‒_ Notó que la mirada de la chica no había cambiado, sabía que eso era malo, pero no podía darse tan pronto por vencido por solo apenas haber dicho una oración _‒_ …pero se lo ruego… _‒_ juntó sus manos y le miró de manera de súplica _‒_ …escúcheme una última vez…por favor… _‒_ se arrodilló frente ella, humillándose y entregándole toda su dignidad que le quedaba, teniendo una mínima esperanza de que ese acto fuese más que suficiente para abrirle los ojos y salvarle de ese payaso que quería aprovecharse de ella _‒_ …por los buenos tiempos…

La mirada de Hilda nunca había sido más severa, de seguro que en lo que sea que hubiese fallado, era grave y le había quitado cualquier esperanza de contacto con la princesa.

‒¡¿Los buenos tiempos?!... _‒_ contestó con rabia. Ravio notó que la peli morada resistía soltar un mar de lágrimas _‒_ …¡Tú no me has traído mayor alegría que la que tenía antes de conocerte!, ¡Y si alguna vez fue, tu mismo la asesinaste!, ¡La sacrificaste junto con mi honor y la reemplazaste por vergüenza!, ¡¿Cómo fue que caí tan bajo para llegar a creer que el primero que se autoproclamase MI héroe, fuese el verdadero héroe de MI pueblo?!...¡Debí realizar alguna clase de prueba, que me diera alguna señal de que sus reclamos eran ciertos y que era la voluntad de los dioses y el destino de aquella noble alma el guiarnos en una nueva época dorada!

Entonces vio que ella no notaba que hacía el mismo error, pero aún peor…

‒ _Al menos yo no me reí de ella a sus espaldas…_

Y así fue, solo se creyó lo suficientemente bueno para ser el nuevo héroe de Lorule…

Pero no se quedaría callado, debía quitarle sus vendas, por lo que apretó sus puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño.

‒¡Princesa, es que no se da cuenta!... _‒_ contestó muy alterado, aún sin lograr gran diferencia en las expresiones de la soberana _‒_ …¡Comete el mismo error!, ¡Está desesperada por una salvación ´para su gente que confía en el primer extraño que proclama ser su héroe!

Esperaba cualquier respuesta, menos la que obtuvo de ella

‒A diferencia de ti, Ravio…él me mostró un plan que garantizará nuestra salvación …

No podía ser…

En serio que no podía ser…

‒¿Qué pudo haberle dicho para engañarla, princesa?... _‒_ Ahora sonaba preocupado, ¿Acaso era un hombre que supiese artes obscuras para hacerle creer a la princesa que tenía algún don divino? _‒_ …¿Qué actos inhumanos realizó para que usted, digna soberana de estas desoladas tierras cayera ante sus mentiras?

La princesa solo alzó su mentón y le dio nuevamente su espalda.

‒Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Ravio… _‒_ contestó con esa frialdad tan característica de ella cuando ofendían su honor _‒_ …solo te diré que espero que tu viaje no esté lleno de falsedades ni inútiles intentos de gloria… _‒_ Escuchó como suspiraba pesadamente antes de que le diese esa última y cruel orden _‒_ …vete…ahora…

Por más que luchó contra su voluntad de quedarse, no pudo no obedecer a la princesa, marchando en un sepulcral silencio hacia su estudio.

Pero antes de irse, y notando que ella siguiese viendo su desamparado país, revisó los documentos que se encontraban de manera desordenada en su lugar de trabajo.

No había mucho de que extrañarse, cartas, cartas y más cartas de quejas a la princesa, ofensas y muchos intentos de hacerle declinar así como de los obispos, negándose a declararla como reina a menos que realmente hiciese algo por su nación.

Cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido y volver a casa para terminar su equipaje, notó que un mapa mostraba cruces en distintas partes del reino, con la descripción "posibles fracturas"

‒ _¡¿Qué?!_

Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió, fue una hoja con un antiguo hechizo que aunque no entendía, el título lo decía todo…

‒ _¡¿ "Para romper el sello de la bestia"?!...¡¿La usará para despertar a Ganon?!..._

Increíble que ella estuviese de acuerdo…

Pero no podía reclamar más…

No hoy…

No ahora…

" _2 días antes de la partida: el la ha engañado…¡Ese miserable!, Ella es dulce e ingenua y se la puede engañar con facilidad, ¡He de hacer algo para ayudarla!"_

* * *

 **Hola non/**

 **Lo se, lo se, tardé nuevamente x.x esque quería actualizar lo demás n.n'**

 **En fin, este no es un fic muy largo, por lo que espero terminarlo en dos o tres capítulos más, así que espero lo disfruten**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: xD el se lo buscó :B para que tratarse de hacer el héroe que Hilda realmente necesita? No es fácil volver a confiar en alguien que ya te traicionó u.u por eso ya no le hizo caso, pero el no se dará por vencido. Será cobarde, pero no tonto uwu y si uwu realmente la ama y esta empeñado en ayudarla uwu**

 **Jorge: hola, se que comentaste el capítulo pasado, pero noté que no respondí tu review x.x sorry. Lo se, me gustaría más historias sobre Hilda, aunque ahora es más sobre Ravio y su diario :B y si uwu lo seguiré subiendo**

 **Los invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
